


You Bring Me Alive

by Kathendale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, human vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Pietro shows Clint what he can do with his powers in the bedroom.





	You Bring Me Alive

[Inspired by this image(nsfw)](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e5/75/62/e57562d42c0b1cd64d1fbb830309af0a--hawkeye-wiccan.jpg)

Clint let out a choked moan of pure pleasure, writhing on the bed. "Calm down, old man. I'm almost in." Pietro grunted, groaning at how tight his lover was.


End file.
